


Project Demon Hound

by Koinishonen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angels, Demons, Hybrids, Other, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koinishonen/pseuds/Koinishonen
Summary: Twins Sarah and Markus discover they are children of the devil and a new breed. In this world, Demons and Wolves mixed to create a new species. The devil got in on the action down the road to create the twins. Can the two survive out there.... will Lucifer find them.... will Michael find them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find it on Wattpad and read the new chapters there first. I dont write often either and sometime i change my mind on how i want things to go so i change them.

THE DEMON'S PLAN

When the Demons felt that their old dogs weren't strong enough they looked toward the werewolves. The first two were Area (are-E-a) and Zane. The two were forced to breed even though they were related. The demons could see that it would take forever to create enough "Demon Hounds" for an army. The demons created a new pair of hounds. They named this new pair Myra and Michaele, Michaele as a joke for demons. There was a problem with the second pair. The second pair were created from the werewolf that only turns on the full moon, the first was the anytime changer. Area Felt that the Second pair was weaker and impaired by the full moon necessity. Area broke free of the control of the demons and her breed along with Myra's breed escaped. Area and Myra avoided each other for as long as they lived.

The war finally began centuries latter and lasted a decade till and stopped as soon as it started. And to finalize the peace families were merged. This didn't come spontaneously, though. The merge was announced to hide the love that already formed and the baby being grown. The first child born was Karl leader of his pack. His sister Estria was second born. When Karl took over the pack it was for a sad reason. Someone or something was hunting and killing the old packs of the merged families and the parents of this new mixed breed went to fight. The parents never returned and years later Estria gave birth to her first son then her two unique children Sarah and Markus, her twins and also the newest breed............


	2. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to the family and the story of Dad.

Hi, my name is Markus, but everyone in my pack calls me Mark, and I live with my twin sister Sarah, my mom Estria, my dad Thomas, my elder brother Karmel, and my little sister Kimmy. I and Sarah are 16 as of October 6th. Our pack was one of the first of the mix families. I never understood the bad blood between the breeds, One shifts whenever the other only during the full moon not too different. My mother always tells us to never leave our pack area because it's dangerous but now things have gotten strange and she has gotten more aggressive on the matter. When I and my sister would go and play she would watch and if we went toward the yard line she would just call us back but now if we get anywhere near it, she screams and yells at us.

"Mark get the hell over here right now!" my mother yelled as I chased my little sister through the forest that our house lies in. "shit!" I said as I realized we were at the line and she was standing over it and her foot had got stuck in a hole. "Don't worry mom I'll bring her back and we will come in," I said shrugging her yelling off. "You swore imma tell,i" Kimmy said. My mom just kept yelling asI stepped over the line. I should explain that the line isn't really visual it's sort of magical and is made with 'potions'. As I finished stepping out to grab my sister's hand I realized my dad had started shouting and was running toward us. I felt a shiver down my spine and a burn feeling all over for a second. I pulled my sisters foot out the hole and just stepped in the line as my father got to us. "You idiot!" he yelled as he smacked me. "Dad?" Kimmy cried as she looked at him in fear. "DAD!" I heard Sarah call from the house.

As we walked into the house my mom and dad were arguing in a whisper. "Fine I guess its time," she said in less of a whisper. "Kimmy go to the packed hall now!" my dad stated angrily. "Dad?" Sarah asked nervously "What is happening?". His anger dropped and he was just blank "It's difficult to explain but..... in" an explosion cut him off and his face turned to fear.

We ran outside with our father and mother and he turned to us "Get your sister now!" We looked right at the hall to see smoke and as I turned to my father I watched his wolf run off toward the smoke. I ran after my sister who was already almost to the packed hall. As I got to the Hall door I swung it open to see my sisters right in front of me. "Let's MOVE!" Sarah said as she pushed past me. I went to follow her but the sounds of battle tore my head to the side. A horror had stopped me in place.

A man with skin as white as paper, what seemed like tattoos all over his upper body also seemed to be burnt onto the skin, his arms had like black bone spikes protruding from his upper arms and shoulders. there were horns that just twisted out of his head and he has long sharp teeth in his lipless mouth that wore a wicked smile, and his eyes..... pure black like our eyes in wolf form. "DEMONS!" I shouted and began to run. I heard a woman that was running with her kids say "no no it's one of the hunters". as I ran toward the line someone tackled me. "Karm? what the hell" I asked my older brother who was looking around well still pinning me down. "They can't find you if you're in town go to the house and hide in the basement! don't forget the third book! mom, Kimmy, and Sarah are there already! NOW GO!" he said he got off me and ran to join the fight. 18 and brave or maybe stupid but Karmel is a good guy.

As I entered the basement I saw mom and Sarah sitting waiting nervously. "Finally your here!" Sarah said as she ran up and hugged me. "Sit we need to talk kids!" my mom said. as we sat she looked scared. "Listen don't hate me but you two know you're different! only ones in town with the tattoo on your shoulders," she said not looking at us. "Yeah, so you are finally telling us what they are?" I asked. "Thomas isn't your father," she said flatly. "What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "Well, a year after Karmel was born we were attacked. I was the only one taken. We were attacked by demons but not regular ones..... They were Lucifers private army." She said beginning to tear up. "They brought me to Lucifer and he told me, i would be a legend. The rest is blank but I do know that when I returned to the pack I was pregnant....... with twins." she was fully crying now. "Mom, what are you saying? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I asked angrily. " Lucifer came to me well I was in me and your father's room at the old pack territory..... He told me that if I harmed his children I would suffer eternally and that one day he will find them after birth.... find you two.... and he will take you to hell with him..... He said you two will be very special and too powerful for this world and you belonged to him in hell....... He said you were his special breed part wolf part demon and part one more thing..... part.... part angel!" My mother looked to us with tears in her eyes and I looked to my sister in fear. PART..... No not possible...... IM PART ANGEL?


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some escape.

"Sarah.... Markus.... you will have to leave. i want you to run and hide. These necklaces that you have... they should you safe. They will hide your presence from the demons." My mothers tears slowed and i could tell she hated doing this. "Mom we cant leave you!" Sarah yelled. "If you dont take her now they will kill her Mark!" My mother said sternly with tears. A loud bang upstairs destracted us all. We heard hard steps across the floor above us.... The secret door blew open and shards feel down the stairs. It was a simple boy maybe 19, his eyes pure black, hair black too, his body was that of an average young adult. 

"Come with me and ill kill them quick boy!" the demon said. My mother ran at him and all he did was raise a hand and she froze. He had shot a black smoke from his hand and lifted her into the air with it, the black smoke began to consume my mother. I felt a burning in my chest as i watched and my hand began to burn. The smoke began to enter her through her mouth and i lost control. "NO!" i screamed and threw my hand forward and the demon flew backwards. "Fool!" he yelled getting back up. Suddenly my brother tackled him and my mother yelled "run". I grabed my sisters hand and ran up the stairs. we ran out the house and i dragged her to the line. "This is it" i said as i took her over the line.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------HELL-------------------------------------------------------------

"Its confirmed... he is as powerful as you said." said a deep low voice, "also as you said his mother has suppressed his powers."

"I know, i know." said a slightly scratchy but soothing voice, "Bring him to me..... bring him to hell.......... or just kill him that gets him here quicker. But no matter what........... get to him first. Mikey can't beat me to this one!! HMHMHMHAHAHA" The voice broke into a hysteric insane laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment and follow me on twitter boys and girls. @Koinishonen


End file.
